Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a cooking apparatus, and more particularly, to a cooking apparatus which can carry out not only general cooking but also frying using hot air.
In general, fried food is prepared by coating various foods such as fish, meat and vegetables with flour or frying powder and then frying the coated materials in oil.
Since oil used in frying may easily oxidize, it should be frequently exchanged with new oil. In this regard, since difficulties exist in keeping and reusing the oil once used in frying, the cooking cost may be likely to increase.
The background art of the present disclosure is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 1998-0044155 (published on Sep. 25, 1998 and entitled “Continuous Automatic Food Fryer”).
In the case of frying a cooking object using oil, since the oil is heated to a high temperature, the probability of a safety-related accident such as a burn increases. Also, in the case where it is necessary to defrost and fry a cooking object, defrosting and frying should be carried out in separate cooking containers, which may be cumbersome or inconvenient. Further, in frying, because heat is applied more to the outside than to the inside of the cooking object, the inside and the outside of the cooking object may not be evenly cooked. Therefore, a solution to these problems is desired.